19 Years Later
by Wizzyard
Summary: Albus Potter and his friends journey into the mysterious world of Hogwarts, getting sorted into houses and learning spells. Follow them as they find out the secrets of Hogwarts and it's students...
1. The Hogwarts Express

**So welcome to my Harry Potter Fanfiction, 19 Years Later. Letting you know that this starts on the Hogwarts Express after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows epilogue, so if you haven't finished the series then maybe you shouldn't read it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**~Wizzyard**

Albus stood awkwardly in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express next to his brother. James was looking in the rooms to try and find an empty one.

"Here's one," said James. He opened the door for Albus, who frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.  
"Nah," said James, "I'm going to go sit with Hugo and Jane. Bye, Albus. I guess I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony. Remember, you _have _to be in Gryffindor." James laughed, and patted his little brother on the back. Albus was confused. He had been under the impression that

James would stay with him on his first journey to Hogwarts. He sighed.

"Bye, James," Albus said miserably. James smiled and walked off, hauling his baggage behind him.

Albus walked into the small room. He pulled his trunk onto the baggage tray and then sat down. _So much for a great first ride, _he thought to himself. His black hair was ruffled from his mother hugging him before he left. He had changed before getting on the train, so he didn't need to worry about that. He had packed a few galleons as well for the food trolley.

As he started to get comfortable, a knock came on the door. Albus said, "Come in,"

The door slid open, and a girl with bushy brown hair stepped into the room. She was in the black Hogwarts robes, and she smiled when she saw that he was too.

"Good," she said, "you're in your uniform already. Anyway, hi Albus,"

"Hi, Rose," Albus said. Then he thought of something. "So, Rose- Oh, ah, sit down," he said when he saw her standing in the doorway. She took the seat opposite him. He looked at her, then asked, "Rose, what house do you want to be in?"

Rose saw in his eyes that this was an important question for him, and she decided to tell him the truth. The truth that she had been battling with in her mind. "Ravenclaw," she said, looking down.

Albus choked. "What?" he said. Rose turned away from him.

"I- I know that everyone thinks that Gryffindor is the best, but I just think I want Ravenclaw. I love learning and reading, plus I'm not exactly the brave type. Ravenclaw is best for me. I'm sure of it."

Albus wasn't sure what to say. He had thought everyone had wanted Gryffindor. It just hadn't occurred him that other people would actually like a different house. "Well, ah, good for you. Personally I want Gryffindor."

"Of course you do, everyone does," said Rose grumpily. An awkward silence fell over them, which was only interrupted by the food trolley lady coming and asking "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Albus brightened at the mention of food. He grabbed his galleons out of his pockets and handed them to the lady at the door. "Five Chocolate Frogs please," he asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling warmly. She handed the chocolate over to Albus, then turned to Rose. "What about you?" she asked.

"One Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please," Rose asked, giving two galleons to the food trolley lady.

"Thank you, dears! Have a good trip," the lady said. "Oh, and we should arrive at Hogwarts in around an hour,"

"Thanks," said Rose, opening her Bertie Botts as the lady left.

**Alright, I've decided to end this chapter here. Not very long, but it's getting late and for the first chapter it's enough. I think. Write a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Signing off,**

**~Wizzyard**


	2. Hogwarts

**Sorry about he long wait, but here's chapter two "Hogwarts" of my Harry Potter fanfiction: 19 Years Later. Here Albus, Rose and others get sorted into their houses. No spoilers! Alright, let's go.**

Albus and Rose stood up as the Hogwarts Express slowly chugged to a halt. Albus pulled his baggage easily off the wire rack, while Rose jumped but couldn't quite reach.

"Can you get it for me?" she asked Ablus. He nodded and lifted it down.

"'Course, Rose. I'll do anything for my cousin," he smiled and opened the door to the rest of the train. "We better go, don't want to miss anything,"

Rose agreed and went out. Albus came out after her. He looked around the platform they were standing on.

Students were bustling around trying to find friends and their luggage. A low blanket of mist surrounded the cement platform, and there was a line of children shuffling off to the carriages that supposedly pulled themselves. A girl with long white hair and multi-coloured spectacles walked through the fog and stood next to them.

"Hello," she said in her voice that always made her seem like she was in a distant world. "Do you know where we go? I heard we went in boats," she asked. Rose answered her.

"Yes, we go in boats. I think Hagrid comes to pick us up and take us there," she said. "Then-" what happened then none of them found out. At that moment a booming voice and a large shape loomed over them.

"Firs' years follow me, please," Rubeus Hagrid yelled through the mist. "First years over here!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Albus.

Then the trio at Hagrid's feet all grinned.

"Hagrid!" said the girl with the spectacles in delight. She leaped forward and hugged him around the middle. "It's so good to see you!" she said.

Hagrid chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Nuvia," he said in his gruff voice. He peered out at the others.

"Oh, hullo Albus," he said. "An' you too Rose, o' course," he said to her, tipping an imaginary top hat in her direction, making her blush. "Anyway, got to get all you firs' years to the boats. Come on," he said. Albus, Rose and Nuvia followed behind him.

"I love Hagrid, he's so sweet," said Nuvia to the other two. She skipped ahead to walk with Hagrid. "See you on the boats," she called.

"Bye," Albus and Rose said in union.

"So... I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts," Rose said, and walked away. Albus shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes. He started moving towards the lake, in the crowd of eleven year-olds that were going into the same direction. The lakeside had a lot of small boats with lanterns in them. They could hold about four people each from Albus' point of view.

Albus slowly glided along the dark lake, whose deep blue and normally still surface was disturbed with ripples from the boats moving across it. Albus wondered at the sight of the hill and everything around it. He could see the Womping Willow and the Forbidden Forest that his mother and father had told him about. And there it was. Hogwarts. The shining castle, towering over all it's surroundings. Every window sparkled with candles in the night. Albus could see the Astronomy and the Gryffindor Towers, and he was sure he could see Professor McGonnagal waiting for them in the Great Hall. He could see Rose leaning so far she looked like she was going to dive into the lake and swim to the Sorting Ceremony.

Albus remembered that his dad had once told him about a boy that had fallen in and was rescued by the Giant Squid. He also said that the boy really liked taking photos.

Professor McGonnagal was leading them into the Great Hall after explaining the Houses and how the points system worked.

"Welcome," she said," to the Great Hall of Hogwarts,"

The doors swung open.

**Alright, Leaving you on a cliffhanger! I am going to make this fanfiction in really small parts, sorry! But anyway, hope you enjoyed part two of 19 Years Later. Favourite and leave a review! Thanks,**

**~Wizzyard**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Alright everyone. Hello. Sorry about how I said that the characters would get Sorted in the last part, they get Sorted in this part. Also the long wait was because of my computer crashing multiple times. So it didn't save anything. Okay, let us get it started!**

The Great Hall was exactly how Albushad imagined it. Four long vertical tables were lined in three quarters of the hall, and one shorter horizontal table was filled with teachers at the back of the room. The vertical tables were full with students ranging in ages. Each table was decorated with the colour that represented their houses, mustard- Hufflepuff, navy- Ravenclaw, copper- Gryffindor, and a dark green for Slytherin.

Albus could recognize only a few of the teachers. Neville, or Professor Longbottom, he should call him, was sitting wearing his Herbology robes, and he was deep in conversation with Professor Chang, who taught Astrology. Of course Hagrid sat there, and Professor Slughorn was amusing the teacher next to him by repeatedly turning into a worn armchair. Professor Minevra McGonnagal gave him a stern look, and he immediately stopped.

Professor McGonnagal motioned for the First-Years to pause. She waved her wand, and a wooden three-legged stool appeared next to her. She flicked it again and a leather witch's hat that was quite old and damaged came onto the stool. The Professor made a small bow in the direction of the hat.

Albus was puzzled by the movement, because why would anyone ever bow to a _hat_, a hat of all things. Then it hit him. It was the fabled Sorting Hat. Albus was ever so slightly disappointed. It was a bit tattered and ripped. It also looked like it had been burned a few times. It wasn't exactly the shiny Sorting Hat he had imagined. Suddenly, three folds in the Sorting Hat opened to reveal a sort-of eyes and mouth. His mother and father had told him this would happen, but it was still a shock to see a hat come to life.

A voice that sounded like his cousin Rose whispered next to him.

"Isn't it just so amazing," she said breathlessly. He looked at her. Her eyes were moving swiftly from the ceiling to the Sorting Hat. The ceiling was showing the weather, which was a clear night. Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat.

"Welcome, First-Years, and of course, returning students. This is a reminder to all children, not only new students," she looked around the Great Hall. "When at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. Good behavior shall earn you points, while rule-breaking will make you and your House lose points," she turned towards the Sorting Hat and whispered something in it's ear. She stepped aside.

The sorting Hat opened it's mouth and started to sing:

"_Welcome one, welcome all,_

_to the Great Hall,_

_you shall be Sorted here,_

_you seem a little dear,_

_Maybe you'll be Ravenclaw,_

_the wisest of the four,_

_Or maybe even Gryffindor,_

_Could the brave be your?_

_Hufflepuff will welcome you with open arms,_

_If so you will have no qualms,_

**(A/N, if you're wondering, qualms means like misgivings or something like that. I chose that because Hufflepuff is kind and whatever)**

_If Slytherin is for you,_

_ There are no doubts you will be ambitious,_

_No matter the House you have been chosen,_

_Your duty shan't be fictitious,_

"Now let the Sorting Ceremony… commence!" It said, and then became still. A round of applause resounded throughout the Great Hall. Once it slowly died away, Professor McGonnagal took out a scroll from one of her robe's pockets.

"Albury, Delila," she said. A nervous brunette stepped out from the crowd of eleven year-olds. She sat down on the stool. McGonnagal put the Sorting Hat on Delila's head. A few seconds passed, and then the Sorting Hat yelled:

"SLYTHERIN,"

Delila Albury shakily walked over to the Slytherin table, who were the only ones clapping.

"Aren , Benjamin," McGonnagal said. The Sorting Hat barely had to touch his head before it shouted out

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

Professor McGonnagal kept reading out the names until she got to "Lovegood, Nuvia,"

Professor Longbottom sat up straighter, and Rose and Albus looked at each other. Nuvia walked up to the stool with a delicate confidence. She sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It seemed to battle with itself, and then said

"GRYFFINDOR,"

Nuvia looked happy as she skipped down to the Gryffindor table. Everyone applauded, but Professor Longbottom clapped the hardest.

Finally, Albus was called to the Sorting Hat. It only just touched his head before he was Sorted in to Gryffindor. He went to sit with James and Nuvia, who patted him on the back and gave him advice for growing snow peas.

"Weasley, Rose," announced Professor McGonnagal. Rose was one of the few left, and she stepped through the others easily as she walked up. After the hat had been placed on Rose's head, it was silent for a few minutes, then shouted to the Hall,

"RAVENCLAW,"

Albus let out a little "Oh," of surprise. Rose gave him a sad little smile as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. No one clapped. Even Professor McGonnagal was shocked. No Weasley had _ever _been placed in any other House other than Gryffindor. Minevra McGonnagal then cleared her throat.

"Well, ah, let's carry on. Let's see…" she seemed to be a little lost as she read out the last names. Albus realized that with Rose being in Ravenclaw, their friendship could drift apart. Little did he know that across the room, a girl with bushy hair was thing the exact same thing.

**Oh my Sodium (I don't know) I almost cried writing this. Bad Wizzyard, Bad Wizzyard! I am literally banging my head. But we shall see what goes on. This was chapter three "The Sorting Ceremony" of my fanfiction 19 years later. **

**P.S. I will post even less seeing as school comes back on soon. Leave a review and favourite! Thanks ****:)**

**Wizzyard**


End file.
